Barbie Doll Bullies
by Brindle Curran
Summary: Jake and his friends love picking on Clare. So what will Clare do when Jake insists on bullying her Barbies? Young-One-Shot.


Clare Edwards sat in her front yard with her friends Alli and Fiona, playing with the new Barbie dolls that her mother had given her for her birthday a few days ago; while their parents sat in the kitchen, talking. Clare was now five, the last one to turn out of the kids who played on her street, and she felt more grown up than she had ever before. With her new pierced ears, a collection of soft, pretty pink dresses, and beautiful new dolls, she was set. It was also new for Clare to play outside willingly; she wasn't fond of a few boys on her street that ran around in capes and masks, saying 'zoom zoom' because they thought they were super heroes, or the fact that they thought it was funny to pick on her and call her 'Clare-bear'. In return, she would always cross her arms with a huff and stomp off through the front door to stay inside for the night, leaving a group of laughing little boys in her driveway.

It was around four o'clock in the evening when a group of older kids came through the neighborhood street laughing and riding their bikes. The laughing had stopped and you couldn't hear pedals being pushed, instead you heard a girl crying and boys asking if she was okay. Clare looked up to see Jenna had fallen off her bike and was sitting on the ground with small tears falling from her eyes, with Drew and KC kneeling over her to see where she was hurt. She pointed to her knee, which was scraped and starting to bleed; Drew said something before running into his house that was across the street, before running right back out with a cloth and bandage. KC helped Drew with cleaning Jenna up, before she smiled and said thank you, hugging both of them as they all got up and started riding again. Clare sighed and went back to playing with her doll, hoping that Jenna was okay.

"I'll be back in a minute." Alli said, getting up a little clumsily.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked, letting the Barbie clothes that she had had in her hands to fall onto the fluffy green grass that was beneath her.

"Potty room," Was all Alli said before disappearing into the house. Fiona and Clare watched the last place where they had seen their friend; when a sudden gush of wind fled through the small yard, the clothing Fiona had dropped rolled down the driveway and almost into the road. Clare moved her hair out of her eyes and turned her head to see the clothes, before getting up and walking to go and get them. Fiona hid her face in her hands as she watched Clare go get the attire that she should have been responsible for, noticing the tall blonde haired, blue eye boy reach down to pick up the tiny clothes.

"Oh no," She whispered as his hands clasped around the particle of cloth and Clare's hand grasp nothing but his skin, making her jump backwards. Fiona got up, flattening down the wrinkles in her purple and pink hearted skirt, before holding her hands behind her back.

Clare looked at the boy in front of her, noticing almost immediately who it was; standing in front of her in a blue and black flannel, a pair of jeans, and ratty looking sneakers was Jake Martin. He wore a smug smile on his face, as he twirled the garments in his hands in front of her, making her look anywhere but him.

"Where're your friends? Did they get rid of you?" She said, finally meeting his eyes. Jake laughed and shook his head, pointing over his shoulder. Walking down the street were Elijah Goldsworthy and Dave Turner, both so engrossed in a Batman comic that they nearly tripped over a fallen branch in someone's yard; they too, were dressed in normal clothing instead of their usual Halloween get-up. Clare sulked and uncrossed her arms, attempting to get the Barbie outfit back from the boy in front of her, failing as he pulled them back just in time. "Can I please have them back? Fiona wants to dress Cleo."

"Naw," Jake said, looking back at Fiona and waving.

Fiona stood there, watching as Clare tried and failed to get the shirt back, and watching Jake wave a hello to her. She wiggled her fingers back before walking up next to Clare as Eli and Dave found their way next to Jake, wanting to be there for her friend if she needed.

"Give it to me!" Clare said, reaching for it again, and failing just as she had before. Clare stopped grabbing for a second, thinking of something that she knew would annoy him, her eyes lighting up as she remembered his well known and hated nickname. "Jakey, give it back!" She said, jumping up and down as she held her arms up over her head trying to get to Jake's reach. Eli and Dave snickered behind him and Fiona glared at them both, which only received more laughs.

"Jake, come on, just let us have it back." Fiona said, once Clare had given up. Fiona held out her hand and waited, but nothing was placed in it. She positioned her hand that wasn't held out on her hip and sighed, knowing sooner or later he was going to give it back; he had to, right?

Alli walked out of the house to find her friends at the end of the drive, with Fiona standing in front of Jake, holding out her hand. Alli's face flushed with anger as she quickly walked down and stood on the other side of Clare, across from Dave, and stared at Jake.

"Stealing doll shirts now, are you Jake?" She said, placing her hands on her hips and placing her body's weight on her right foot. Alli had never been fond of the boy Jake was with his group of friends, but when he was by himself he was actually kinda nice. Jake ignored her, being too focused on the staring competition that him and Fi seemed to have going on, and was answered by a smirking Elijah.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't play with _Barbies_." Alli was shocked to have heard a response from Eli, so she just stared at him. He shook his head and turned back to watching Jake and his stare off; Clare had dropped to the ground with her arms and legs crossed, her lower lip quivering and her eyes glazing over. Alli, being the caring girl she was, didn't like seeing her friend upset; therefore, taking matters into her own hands, but most likely, feet. Alli walked in front of Jake and kicked his shin, making him drop the clothes and wince as he rubbed the spot where her foot had connected with him. Fiona quickly picked up the garment and pulled a laughing Clare off the ground, making them take a few steps backwards and out of the boys' reach. Fiona, after a few seconds of Clare's non stop giggling, found it hard not to laugh with her. Alli rolled her eyes at her friends and smiled, waiting for someone to do something. Jake looked up at her through his bangs with eyes blaring a glare, and Alli just smiled even larger.

"What was that for?" He said, straightening back up even though his shin was still throbbing.

"For being a meanie head; you don't pick on my friends. I may be five, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your six year old butt." Eli and Dave made an 'ohh' sound which got them both a small smack on the back of the head; while they reached up and rubbed the back of their necks, Clare and Fiona had stopped laughing and watched Alli and Jake's interactions. Jake said nothing for a moment before turning around and walking away towards his house, Elijah and Dave rushing after. Alli turned and made her way to her friends, who were smiling at her. They walked towards the front door, dolls in hand, an air of victory floating around them. Before reaching the door, Alli couldn't help but say something that was unexpected to her friends.

"You know, Jake is kinda cute." Fiona and Clare both said 'ew!' at the same time, a disgusted look on Fiona's face as Clare looked at Alli with knowing eyes.

"Boys have cooties." They laughed and walked through the door, right before their parents were about to call them in for dinner.

_**So, what do you think? **_

_**It's my first try at a young group of people…**_

_**Let me know how I did with a few nice words in a review? :D**_

_**xxBrinnyBrainlessBrin**_


End file.
